


Unstoppable

by Rokeon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow will never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Very first attempt at Pirates fic.

They took several months to begin, but now new stories are carried by every ship that docks. Always moderately infamous, at the helm of the Pearl Jack has taken her mythos into his own, and now it’s Sparrow that’s uncatchable, unsinkable.

Sometimes Will recalls the list of crimes from Jack’s almost-hanging, and it seems like no rule of man could hope to contain a force of nature. He’s waiting to hear the tale of Jack’s escape, to hear about how the trapdoor dropped and Jack, calmly as you pleased, defied the law of gravity.

Captain Jack Sparrow will never die.


End file.
